<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heinz loves his Job. by ChargeSplosion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403738">Heinz loves his Job.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion'>ChargeSplosion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PnF Reverseverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, One-Shot, PnF Reverseverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I'd make a fanfic.</p><p>I did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Candace Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PnF Reverseverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heinz loves his Job.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I moved this from my meta post)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was running. </p><p>Holy shit Heinz loved his job.</p><p>He loved getting up in the morning and attaching his arms before pushing over the flowerpot in the kitchen for his commute. He loved awkwardly crashing to the floor after the mediocre tube trip to his lair, and the irritated looks his boss would throw his way. He loved getting briefed by his boss, Lawrence Fletcher, about the nefarious deeds of his nemesis, the indefinitely hot Professor Perry.</p><p>Wait that came out gayer than he had meant it to-</p><p>Yeah, it's probably fine. It's not like anyone can read his thoughts, right?</p><p>Alright time to continue his list-</p><p>He loves hopping into his various methods of transportation and politely knocking (down) Perry's door. He loved the annoyed chatter that hunk of teal-haired man-flesh let loose every time he did it. He loved barely taking a step inside before ending up inside some contraption. </p><p>Alright, maybe he loved that one a little less, but the obvious happiness Perry expresses every time is enough to make up for it.</p><p>He loves the animated silence of Perry's explanations for whichever doomsday device that he had made that day. He loves catching tidbits about Perry's life here and there in those explanations. He loves the startled times when Perry's chaotic-little-shits for nephews burst in and hug their uncle. He loves taking that second of distraction where Perry is shooing out the boys to escape whatever is trapping him this time.</p><p>He's still running.</p><p>He cackled as he gracelessly dodged a series of lazer beams being shot his way before uncapping a jar of marbles he had snagged from a shelf. Throwing them in the general direction of his assailant he managed to trip over a clump of discarded wires.</p><p>They exploded.</p><p>Okay, not marbles then.</p><p>Time to add tiny round bombs to the list of things Perry has invented.</p><p>When the smoke cleared he saw that he had accidentally blown up the device. Aaaaaand part of the wall. Whoops.</p><p>He blinked a few times, noticing that something, or someone, was missing. Looking up, he also sees a flaming... whatever that is- falling towards him.</p><p>After he feels the impact of an overly large shape, he realizes that he noticed too late.</p><p>"Owwww-" He groans with closed eyes underneath the heavy thing that knocked him down. He attempts to push whatever is on him off and feels his fingers go /in/.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>What the /FUCK/.</p><p>He frantically looks up into Perry's face during one of the most cliche moments of his bisexual life.</p><p>Just when Heinz thought that this day couldn't be any weirder, Candace walked in.</p><p>"Hey Uncle Perry can I hav-" Looking up from her phone, she began giggling as she raised her phone up.</p><p>"No. You wouldn't dare-" Heinz starts. Perry is getting increasingly more panicked above him and now Heinz is panicking and oh great this day just got a lot more worse than he would have liked. </p><p>"Yes I would!" She grins as the telltale sound of shutter-clicking rings out in the room.</p><p>Perry jumps up and attempts to stop her, but ends up falling over on Heinz again.</p><p>"Noooooooooo-" Heinz cries out, the sound muffled from the body laying across his face. </p><p>"Welcome to the family 'Uncle' Heinz!" She laughed, before high-tailing it out of the area.</p><p> Perry may or may not ground her for that remark, but if he wasn't, Heinz would.</p><p>With his job done for the day, and a teenager now fleeing the scene with blackmail, Heinz considered getting up and leaving. </p><p>Nah.</p><p>He could afford to suffocate under an Australian man for a few minutes more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He definitely loves the domestic moments like this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>